Free! Genderbender
by Catalinaforever
Summary: Un mundo genderbender de Free! un "pequeño" error de Nagisa la tele-transporto al mundo paralelo y no solo a ella si no a sus amigas pero las mando al mismo mundo pero de lugares diferentes y ahora la solucion es en pedir ayuda a sus genderbender en volver a su mundo mi primer fic no me juzguen -3-


**Mi primer fic! que bien :`D em nose etto... hare una historia de Free! (no se si ya lo han escuchado xD )**

**pero are un mundo genderbender donde sus genderbender se vana a encontrar con sus otros yo pero en version**

**masculina xD la pregunta es como reaccionara Haru al ver a Makoto en version femenina :o ! ñe etc etc xD**

**digamos que va a haber algo de comedia y romance *u***

* * *

Makoto comenzaba a pedir a su mejor amiga Haruka en que se apresurara para llegar a la escuela, ella era la que siempre se encargaba en que Haruka no llegara tarde a clases por su obsecicon al agua. Ella decide en entrar al baño y la ve a su mejor amiga aun en la bañera toda pensativa y sumergida en el agua pero se mostraba sus ojos azules brillantes como el océano.

- "Buenos dias Haru-chan" - dijo Tachibana extendiendo su mano a su amiga.

- "Te dije que quites el "chan" - respondio sin animos su amiga y que a la vez estendio su mano para que le ayuda a levnatarse.

Se levanto y mostro su traje de baño de color negro con lineas de color morado.

- "Otra vez con el traje de baño ¿no es a si?"

- "Dejame en paz y vas a llegar tarde"

- "¡Oye esa es mi linea!"

Después de que Haru desayunara fueron a la escuela.

* * *

- "Vamos di que si" - suplico la rubia de pelo corto y todo ondulado con ojos de color fucsia y mostrando sus ojos suplicantes.

- "Ya te dije que no Nagisa-chan!" - exclamo su amiga de pelo color azul que le llegaba cerca de la cintura y ojos color violetas con sus lentes de color rojo.

- "Oh vamos que tan malo puede ser" - pregunto toda brazos cruzados.

- "Uno ese lugar solo veremos escombros y dos ¿¡de noche estas loca?! - dijo toda atonica Rei por que no le gustaba la idea de Nagisa en ir a un lugar donde solía ser un laboratorio que ahora tal como lo dijo ella solo quedaban puros escombros.

- "Si pero si encontramos algo que no se haya visto por la nasa" - respondió Nagisa con un tono de buscadora de tesoros.

- "Lo dudo mucho" - dijo Rei de mirada abajo ignorando todo ese resplandor que tenia Nagisa al momento que dijo esa oracion.

- "Ok le preguntare a Mako-chan y a Haru-chan si es que ellas están de acuerdo iremos las cuatro" - Nagisa lo dijo como una forma de poder ir.

* * *

- "No" - respondio la chica de cabello negro que llegaba a los hombros y con mirada a su almuerzo.

- "N-no lo creo Nagisa, que pasa si hay algo malo en ese lugar" - dijo Tachibana comenzando a temblar del miedo.

De cabello color castaño amarrado su cabello con trenzas y poniéndolas de un solo lado.

- "No puede ser vamos sera como una aventura"

- "Nagisa-chan ¿por que quieres ir a ese lugar?" - pregunto su amiga Rei que intentaba en pensar por que su amiga estaba tan interesada en ir a ese lugar.

- "Por esto!" - respondió dándole un folleto.

- _"Maquina que te puede tele-transportar a otras dimensiones solo por esta semana" -_ leyó todo lo que decia ese folleto y después dirigo su mirada a Nagisa preguntarse si en verdad era tan ingenua.

- "Siempre quise ir a otro mundo" - respondio mientras miraba el cielo con los sueños en poder ir a otros lugares que nadie jamas a ido.

- "Sabes que esto es una forma de atraer a los clientes" - dijo Rei devolviendo le el folleto.

- "Siquiera hay que ver si es que quedo algo allí" - dijo con el mismo tono de suplica y a la vez tomando una mordida de su pan con dulces. - "sera divertido"

- "Nagisa no deberías hablar con la boca llena" - dijo la morena para poder meterse un poco en el asunto.

- "Por...que? - pregunto la rubia tomando otra mordida de su pan.

- "Olvídalo" - dijo como si tal vez no habría caso en hablar con ella.

Despues de varias horas en que Nagisa les suplicaba a sus amigas en que fueran con ella ya que si ella iva sola seria aburrido, final mente ambas aceptaron pero en especial Haruka al momento que Nagisa la soborno con varias latas de caballa, ella sabia si es que Haru-chan va Mako-chan tambien iria y para Rei-chan no lo tendria mas alternativa que ir también.

Decidieron en ir en un metro ya que el lugar quedaba muy lejos como para poder ir caminando. Despues de varios minutos y hasta horas final mente llegaron al lugar, y desde alli tuvieron que ir caminando pero las que les estaba guiando era Nagisa teniendo el folleto donde decía donde era el lugar.

- "¡Llegamos!" - dijo Nagisa al ver que no se equivocaba que estaban en el lugar tal y como lo decia el mapa del folleto.

- "¿Segura que es aquí?" - pregunto Haru por que no quería saber si fue un error en haber hecho que Nagisa los guiara.

- "Estoy 100% segura que es este lugar" - respondía con mucha confianza en si.

- "Pues bueno para nada hemos venido hasta acá hay que entrar"

- "Eh?! p-pero" - tomo una pausa Makoto - "Haru por favor dime que has traído una linterna - pregunto toda nerviosa si es que su amiga no le había olvidado en traer una linterna.

- "Crei que ibas a traer una" - dijo Haru con un tono normal.

- "Rei-chan tu haz traído una linterna?"

- "No, por que creí que ibas a traer una"

- "Ni modo hay que entrar" - exclamo Nagisa siendo la primera en entrar a la puerta principal que le faltaba el vidrio y una puerta al otro lado.

- "Q-que pasa si hay algún fantasma" - dijo Makoto toda nerviosa.

- "No puede existir algo tan así"- dijo Rei para poder hacerle entrar en razón a Makoto en que era imposible existir esas cosas.

- "Pero que pasa si hay uno y-!

- "Makoto haces mucho ruido" - dijo Haruka interrumpiendo a Makoto que se estaba escondiéndose detrás de ella.

- "Lo siento" - respondió un poco mas calmada.

- "Ustedes que esperan vamos!" - grito a lo lejos mientras las 3 aun no entraban junto con ella.

Ambas asintieron y la siguieron, vieron que el lugar parecía como si no hubiera sido cuidado por nadie, segun se decia que este lugar era muy conocido pero un dia hubo una tormenta que con sus truenos destruyeron el lugar y no tuvieron mas opción que cerrarlo y hasta hoy en día nadie havia venido para poder hacer que este lugar vuelva a hacerse conocida como solía serlo.

Cada uno veía cada sala donde habian algunos experimentos destrozados y algunas fotos de algunos científicos, pasaron varios minutos en que ninguna de las cuatro encontraba de lo que querían de un principio.

- "Nagisa-chan creo que no esta esa maquina que estabas diciendo" - dijo Rei al ver en que no havia caso en seguir aqui.

- "No parare hasta encontrarla" - respondió en negación al irse.

- "Que sera esto?" - se dijo a si mismo Haru que sostenía un esfera de color verde con varios botones y que por lo que se veía aun funcionaba.

- "Que es eso?" - pregunto Makoto acercándose a Haru, las otras decidieron ver que era al momento que Nagisa lo vio se quedo en blanco.

- "E-esa es"

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Makoto.

- "Es esta la maquina!" - dijo Nagisa tomando la esfera y contemprandola.

- "Si pero... funciona?" - pregunto Rei.

- "No se a ver" - respondió Nagisa mientras veia cual botón apretar.

- "Creo que hay que pensar que boton apretar y-

- "Ya se todos los botones al asa!"- dijo Nagisa y tal como lo decia apreto todos los botones al asar.

- "Que haces?!" - exclamo Makoto al ver que la maquina comenzaba a brillar.

- "Oh oh"

Y de la nada esa luz brillante de la maquina se hizo mas grande y absorbió a las cuatro chicas y quien sabe a donde esa cosa los puede llevar.

* * *

**Sorry sorry pero soy nueva con la literatura :I pero siempre quise una historia algo a si, bueno es la primera vez que hago un fic a si que no se sorprendan en que vean algunos errores :T y en los comentarios si me van a decir "escribes mas" entonces yo respondería "ni que fiera una de las mejores escritoras del mundo D: " **

**pero si les gusto muchas gracias ;-; **

**plis comenten :3 **


End file.
